GN-01504TO Taiyo Okami
The Gunpla used by Lucia Oriel, A first year student of The Ultimate Form School. It is designed as an Close Quarters Combat mobile suit, but with the ability to project flames from its body to accentuate and increase the damage of Lucia's martial arts. Weapons Taiyō Kenpo The Taiyō Okami's main weapon is its ability to make use of the Taiyō Kenpo, alongside it's more specialized techniques along the ones specifically made for gunpla battle. However it has a distinct weakness that it's limited to hand to hand technique and Sword techniques. Of course it has some special exceptions with certain special techniques. Ten'nō Issaji (Emperor Dance) A specialized set of techniques about being fast and fleet footed with an irregular tempo to confuse other opponents where it can be used in close range and even used to close long distances between the Taiyō Okami and the opponent. GN Obsidian Katana A Katana specially made for The Taiyō Okami, it has a high durability to itself and is suprisingly conductive to leading flames when the Amaterasu system is active however the pilot herself haven't really found ways to make use of the Sword in any of her martial arts special techniques or hidden techniques. Hidden techniques Taiyō Ten'nō Taihō (Sun Emperor Cannon) By activating the Amaterasu system the Taiyo Okami is able to purge part of it's hand armour to increase the amount of flames it generates into a cannonball that it can launch towards a opponent however it takes time to charge up even with improved output systems and thus it's a massive gamble to even use the technique and thus limit it from being overused. Taiyō Ten'nō Ken (Sun Emperor Fist) By activating the Amaterasu system the Taiyo Okami is able to purge part of it's hand armour to increase the amount of flames it generates however as a opposing variation to the Taiyō Ten'nō Taihō it focuses the flames into the fist supercharging it for a single strike before it has to purge the armour on the hand it was used. Taiyō Ten'nō Haaku (Sun Emperor Grasp) Through the use of the Amaterasu system the Taiyō Okami is able to purge the hand armour and direct the flames into the hands where it charges at the opponent and grabbing them however this technique is only one part of the technique. L Nichibotsu Tojimashita Hando (Sunset Closed Hand) The final part of of the technique Ten'nō Haaku, where it is able to lift the target of the technique above itself and force the flames through the target and if done on points have suffered massive points of the damage to wreck parts of a gunpla or finish off the opponent gunpla if brought close enough to defeat. Systems and Special Features GN Field The Taiyō Okami can create a shield out of GN particles, capable of deflecting beam and physical attacks. Certain melee weapons are capable of penetrating it, mainly those charged with GN particles, like GN Swords. This field is created created through the ports in the side skirts of the Taiyō Okami Trans-Am The Taiyō Okami is a trans-am enabled suit, while Lucia may think it's a bit underhanded to have something as powerful as the Trans-am system is from the GN drive system however she does use it whenever her personal rule is fulfilled. Amaterasu System A derivative of the RG Core Block system with the focus on Fire using the latest pieces of Plavsky Particle manipulation to ensure a long activation to use the Flame Ejection into special moves. However Lucia is keeping a lot of the system secret so people doesn't copy her to make her almost a 1 to 1 copy of the system and it's strength's and weaknesses. Category:Gunplas